Solid Snake VS Chris Redfield
Description Metal Gear Solid VS Resident Evil. Soldiers are often known to fight terrorists or any threat to our nation. These guys take on that and so much more. Will Chris' chances of victory not be as Solid as his opponent. Will Otacon cry Snake? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick: Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Soliders. The closest thing real life has to superheroes, they help protect their respective country. Boomstick: Whether they take on terrorists, thugs, or any crime, no nation goes down with them around. Wiz: But while most supersoliders take on usual threats, these two take on things that would make even the most efficient spies pee in their pants. Boomstick: Like with Solid Snake, the cloned warrior who is a menace to all Metal Gears. Wiz: And Chris Redfield, the agent of BSAA who is a blight to B.O.Ws. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Solid Snake (*Cues: Discovery - Metal Gear Solid*) Wiz: There have been a number of deadly warriors from the Metal Gear Solid universe ranging from but not limited to: Raiden, Jetstream Sam, and Jetsream Sam. But the one who started it all was man known simply as Solid Snake. Boomstick: Solid Snake was a clone of Big Boss, the greatest solider ever known. ''' Wiz: With the use of somatic cell nuclear transfer, eight clone embryoes were made by putting Big Boss' DNA into enucleated egg cells donated by a healthy Japanese woman. Through the use of the Super Baby Method, the egss were implanted into EVA, a sleeper agent, and she had about 8 kids. '''Boomstick: Unfortunately, they performed the greates abortion ever on the six other guys to empower the remaining two. Wiz: One son would ruin the world, while the other would save it. Boomstick: Wait, if they knew that, why didn't they just kill the bad one. Wiz: Likely because they didn't know who would be evil. Growing up as a teenager, he joined the Green Berets before he joined a special group known as FOXHOUND and became the legendary soldier known simply as Solid Snake. Boomstick: During his time in FOXHOUND, Snake found out about the plans of a destructive machine known as a Metal Gear. ''' Wiz: While lacking the experience of his father, Snake did manage to destroy the Metal Gear and found out that Big Boss, himself, was responsible. (*Cues: Mission Briefing: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater*) '''Boomstick: Snake is an excpetionally efficient solider. He's efficient in the art of CQC, a mix of hand-to-hand combat and weaponry such as a gun and a knife in each hand. Wiz: Considered a resemblance to judo or jujitsu, CQC specializes in the use of grabs, chokeholds, strikes, and throws to disarm and disable enemies. Boomstick: But Snake wouldn't be able to perfrom such an art without the right weapons. Snake wields a Beretta 92, a gun that fires anesthic rounds capable of subduing an elephant. Wiz: Snake also wields a Ruger Mark ll Pistol which comes with different ammunitions. Tranquilizer will cause foes to sleep. While headshots do the job immediately, a shot to the torso will cause a delayed reaction. Boomstick: Laughter causes uncontrollable laughter, which causes total insanity. He totally stole that from Joker's laughing gas. Wiz: By inducing insanity, the affect person will shoot at friend or foe alike for amusement. After that, they'll pass out. Rage incudes anger, causing uncontrollable screaming and the affected person to charge at the enemy until they fall unconscious. Boomstick: Crying causes sadness, making people fall over and cry, completely ignoring Snake. And they go unconscious. Wiz: And lastly, Screaming stimulates fear, making foes scream in fear and run place to place while screaming before they fall unconscious. Boomstick: Snake also comes equipped with a Stun Knife, a special knife that can generate electricity. Wiz: Snake also has a wide variety of grenades. He wields M67 grenades, stun grenades that stun all enemies, chaff grenades which can disrupt radios, cameras, and radar frequencies. Boomstick: He also has gas grenades that release tear gas, smoke grenades that can release smoke, and a white phosporous grenade which can produce heat that reaches 5,070 degrees Fahreinheit. Wiz: But while Snake does have skills in hand-to-hand combat, stealth is also one of his strong suits. He wears the OctoCamo, which can allow Snake to blend in with his surroundings. It's so good that he can slip past infrared and night vision undetected. Boomstick: But while Snake does love sneaking around, he has ways of detecting you. One way is his Solid Eye. By combing Enhanced Night Vision Goggles with light amplification and imaging technology, the Solid Eye is one the most efficient tracking devices. Wiz: In addition, it can also measures one's heart rate, body temperature, and sweat secretion to calculate one's physical and mental condition. Boomstick: Oh, the things I could do with such an eye. (*Cues: Shadow Moses Island - Super Smash Flash 2*) Wiz: With all these weapons and skills, Snake has proven time and time again that he is the successor of Big Boss. Snake is strong enough to break handcuffs, which requires 2 tons of force to pull off. He's able to knock over Gekkos and has blown up a tank using grenades. Boomstick: He's fast enough to dodge a railgun, which has a firing speed of 2,520 meters per second. That translates to 5,637 miles per hour. That's over 7 times the speed of sound. Wiz: He's even fast enough to dodge missiles, which can reach 7500 miles per hour, and can move faster than Tengu troops, who can block bullets. Boomstick: He's incredibly tough. He's withstood electrical toture without lasting damage, continued on even with a knife in his arm, and even after being fatigued, he was still able to walk through a hall of microwaves. Wiz: Pretty impressive as a man's skin will deterioate in 2 or 3 seconds. Given that Snake can last 3 minutes, which contains about 180 seconds, this makes Snake at least 60 times tougher than the average man. Sanke is also an excpetionally skilled fighter, possessing an IQ of 180. Boomstick: He's beaten many weird people including Gray Fox, a cyborg ninja from FOXHOUND who can cut down enemies at speeds faster than eyesight. Wiz: He's conquered the psychic known as Psycho Mantis while resisting his powers. And when he found out that Big Boss was responsible for the Metal Gears, he took him down twice. And one time, he nothing but a lighter and a can of hair spray while Big Boss was heavily armed. Boomstick: He's even bested his twin brother Liquid Snake in combat numerous times. Wiz: Not only has he bested him in hand-to-hand combat, but Snake even defeated him using a Metal Gear REX while Liquid piloted a Metal Gear RAY, and Metal Gear RAY was designed specifically to kill REX. Boomstick: So obviously, Snake isn't one to mess with, but he's far perfect. His OctoCamo isn't the best protection from knives and different weapons and has a history of being betrayed by those closest to him. Wiz: And because Snake has Big Boss' genes, he was designed to age rapidly for fear of anyone using his skill for evil. Boomstick: But when Solid Snake gets a mission, you can gurantee he'll see to it. Solid Snake: A strong man doesn't need to read the future. He makes his own. Chris Redfield (*Cues: Chris's Arrival - Resident Evil 5*) Wiz: There have existed many soldier in the fight against Bio-Organic Weapons, ranging from Barry Burton, to Jill Valentine, and even Leon S. Kennedy. Boomstick: Oh yeah, the guy who fought Frank West. Wiz: But very few have left a mark as big as the man named Chris Redfield. When he was only seventeen years old, he joined the United States Air Force, where he was in the same unit as Barry Burton. Boomstick: Chris didn't exactly get along with his superiors, namely because he was empathetic with other people. This caused him to retire at only age 24. Wiz: After retiring, Chris entered the Special Tactics and Rescue Service, or S.T.A.R.S for short. In his first mission, he went alongside Barry Burton, Jill Valentine, and Albert Wesker to investigate a satanic cult. Boomstick: During the investigation, Wesker was revealed to be a part of an organization called Umbrella, and was ordered to destroy the facility. Why does this sound familiar? Wiz: Wesker released a T-002 Model Tyrant on them, but it ended up harming him. After escaping, Chris and Jill managed to destroy the Tyrant. Boomstick: After that weird experience, Chris decided to take it upon himself and join the fight against the B.O.Ws. (*Cues: Chris Redfield's Theme - Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Wiz: Redfield is an excpetional fighter and warrior. With his training from the Air Force, he can take on almost any B.O.W. Boomstick: He was trained in the arts of Kickboxing, Muay Thai, Judo, and Jiu-Jitsu. He's even proficient in Eskrima when it comes to knife-fighting. Wiz: To combat B.O.Ws, Chris wields many weapons. He has a Beretta 92FS, which is often used for more weaker targets. He also has a Smith & Wesson Model 29, a.44 calibur Magnum Revolver, and the Heckler and Koch MP5, a 9mm submachine gun. He's also got a special gun called the Skorpion Vz.61 for rapid shots. Boomstick: Chris can also use a Grenade Launcher that launches different type of grenades. It can fire flash grenades, electric grenades, freeze grenades, explosive grenades, fiery grenades, and acid grenades. Wiz: He also has a flamethrower, which can reach temperatures of about 1,000 degrees Celsius, or about 1,832 degrees Fahreinheit. Boomstick: He's even got an RPG-7 Rocket Launcher which can take out even the toughest of B.O.Ws in a single hit. Wiz: And last but not least is his trusty knife, his only melee weapon. While not Chris's strongest weapon, it is easily the one he's most efficient with. Thanks to his knowledge of Eskrima, Chris can knife-fight with just about anyone and with three consecutive strikes, he can deal massive damage to an opponent. (*Cues: Chris Redfield's Theme - Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite*) Boomstick: Well, in his quest to destroy all B.O.Ws and save the world, Chris had to perform several feats that go beyond superhuman capability. He's strong enough to crush heads with his feet and even once managed to punch a large boulder, which was calculated to be about 5138.5 newtons of force. Wiz: He's also incredibly fast. He's fast enough to dodge bullets at close range, putting at superhuman levels of speed. Not only that, vut he can keep pace with foes who can do the exact same thing. Boomstick: Not only is Chris strong and fast, he's incredibly tough. He's withstood getting kicked through a steel door and getting hit by Wesker, who is strong enough to dent solid steel. Wiz: Chris is easily one of the most skilled members of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance as he's conquered numerous enemies. He's defeated Glenn Arias, a black market bioweapon salesman, in close combat with firearms. He's even taken on Leon S. Kennedy, who has dealth with plenty of wild Bio Organic Weapons. Boomstick: He's trained his younger sister, Claire Redfield, in combat and she survived the Raccon City Outbreak. And he's so skilled, he managed to take down B.O.Ws with just instinct and muscle memory. Wiz: But while Chris is tough, he's not invulnerable. His emotions can often tend to cloud his thinking and has more experience against B.O.Ws and zombies than actual people. Boomstick: Also, he kinda likes to rely on his friends in battle. But he's willing to fight alone if it ever comes to that. Wiz: Still, with his unparraled experience and use of weaponry, Chris finally destroyed Albert Wesker once and for all. Boomstick: Bioterrorist or not, you do not wanna mess with this guy. Shuma-Gorath: I can taste your fear! And it's delicious. Chris: Found a new B.O.W I'll take care of it. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Mansion First Floor - Resident Evil: Director's Cut: DualShock*) Solid Snake stood outside the Spencer Mansion and started to communicate with Otacon. Solid Snake: So Otacon. The information on how to create a stronger version of the Uroboros Virus is in that mansion, right? How many people are in there? Otacon: So far, I only detect one heat signature. Solid Snake: One, huh? If this is anything like last time, I'm gonna need to do this solo. Solid Snake walked into the Spencer Mansion with gun in hand, ready to shoot anyone inside. He activated his Solid Eye and noticed a signature inside a room. Snake went inside and found Chris Redfield looking for something. Solid Snake: Looking for something? Chris: Ehh. Just looking for a USB with knowledge on how to make a stronger version of the Uroboros Virus. Solid Snake: Oh really?Funny, I just so happen to be looking for such a thing. Chris: Oh really? Chris pulled out his Skorpion Vz.61 ready. Chris: Well, let's see who'll be able to get it. Solid Snake: Sounds like a fun challenge. Fight! (*Cues: Encounter - Super Smash Bros. Brawl*) Snake shoots first, but Chris dodges. They both start shooting at each other while avoiding each other's shots. Snake ran towards Chris and slid between his legs, turned around, and fired. Chris turned around and gunned the bullet down. Snake then got up. Solid Snake: You're pretty good. Chris: You're not too bad yourself. Snake put away his gun and brought out his Beretta 92 and fired at Chris, but he dodged, put his gun away, and threw a punch that Snake dodged. Snake threw a punch while shooting at Chris' leg. He dodged the shot, but got hit by the punch. Snake waved his arm at Chris at a headshot attempt that Chris avoided. He decided to punch back, but Snake caught his wrist with his other arm and proceeded to shoot Chris in the head. Chris dodged every attempt and tripped Snake while bringing out his Skorpion Vz.61 and aiming it at his head. Chris: Surrender and I'll let you live. Snake: Like you could hit me. Chris fired, but Snake dodged, got back up, grabbed Chris' wrist, disarmed him, punched him in the gut, and pushed him back. Chris got out his Smith & Wesson Magnum 29 and fired at Snake, but he dodged and brought out his Ruger Mark 11 Pistol and fired a Tranquilizer at Redfield, but he avoided it and fired another round from his Magnum. Snake dodged and got out a smoke grenade and threw it at Chris. Smoke appeared, blinding Chris. Snake activated his Solid Eye to read up on Chris' vitals. Snake then started to go behind Chris, got out his Ruger Mark ll Pistol and fired a tranquilizer at Chris' back, agitating him. As the dust settled, Chris prepared to fire at Snake, only to find that he wasn't there. Snake then put away his pistol and got out his Stun Knife. Chris: Oh, so we're doing this now? Chris got out his knife and the two started to engage in a knifefight. Their slashes constantly collided with each other until they started to get into a struggle. Chris was trying to get an advantage, but started feeling loss in strength. Chris: Wha? What's going on? Solid Snake: While you were blinded by the smoke, I used my Solid Eye to check your vitals and locations and knew I had to use a tranquilizer. By firing at your back, it caused a delayed reaction, giving you a false sense of security. Snake then activated the taser part of his knife, electrocuting Chris. Snake then threw his knife into Chris' head. Snake then took the knife just before Redfield fell lifeless. Solid Snake: That's why I'm the Man who makes the impossible possible. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Solid Snake's Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl*) Boomstick: I think Chris misses the B.O.Ws now. Wiz: While Chris and Snake were incredibly skilled, Snake simply held the advantage in everything that mattered. Boomstick: Strength-wise, Chris was outclassed. Sure he may have punched a boulder, but Snake can knock over Gekkos. Wiz: A Metal Gear REX weighs about 500 tons. Assuming a Gekko is 250 times lighter, this means Snake can knock over two tons. That's 19,163 newtons, over thrice as fast as Chris. Boomstick: As for speed, Chris may be a bullet-timer, but Snake can easily react to missiles, which move at about 7500 miles per hour. That's 4 times faster than what Chris can dodge. Wiz: And while they both did enroll in militaries as teens, to be a Green Beret requires much more work than being in the Air Force. Boomstick: Plus, while they've both fought crazy things like Metal Gears and B.O.Ws, outside of that, Chris couldn't compare. Wiz: While Chris has fought other agents with superhuman skill, Snake has fought people weirder than that. Boomstick: Yeah. Cyborg ninjas, psychics. In fact, beating his own teacher with just a lighter and can of hairspray was just way more impressive than anything Chris has fought. Wiz: Also, it's important to note that Snake's feat against Big Boss was done solo while Chris had to rely on Sheva in order to take down an infected Wesker. And while both had many different weapons, Snake's weapons were much more varied and versatile and his knowledge of CQC allowed him to keep up with Chris' combat skills. Boomstick: This fight was pretty Metal, but it's bound to grind someone's Gear. Wiz: The winner is Solid Snake. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Metal Gear vs. Resident Evil' Themed Death Battles Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:Soldiers Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Knife Fight Category:Knife vs Gun themed fights Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Capcom vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music